


The Thing About Roommates (Roommates AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Poe and reader are roommates and if Poe ever has a date at home sometimes reader accidentally wanders through the room forgetting Poe has a date and is always interrupting. Poe’s dates never mind and reader really doesn’t mean to interrupt they just forget but ohhhh one day Poe has had enough so after his date went home he confronts reader like really closely confronts them
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	The Thing About Roommates (Roommates AU)

Finding different girls in your kitchen almost every morning was no surprise to you. Your best friend, Poe “I can get any girl I want” Dameron, was such a playboy. There were often times where whenever you walked into the kitchen and see a new girl there, you’d just strike up a conversation with them. Talk about movies, the news, celebrities, whatever. It didn’t have to be awkward so you didn’t make it awkward.

Did you often wish that these girls were you? Yes and no. You didn’t want to be a conquest to Poe. You wanted him to care for and touch you with so much love. Like with the love you had for him…

ANYWAY

The thing about Poe was that he often told you when he’d have a date over. He always reminded you…you just would often forget. That would usually get you into some sticky situations…

* * *

One time Poe was starting to go at it with his date. They were aggressively making out on the couch. You didn’t know this was happening when you walked into the living room. You stopped mid-step when you saw the girl rip her top off. You sure as hell didn’t want to see any more. So you cautiously began walking backwards and you were successful…until you bumped into a table thus causing a vase to fall over. 

The girl looked up and both of you met each other’s gaze with wide eyes, “Oh my God!” The girl grabbed for her shirt and covered herself. She leaped off of Poe’s lap, “I thought you said no one was home!”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

You cautiously and shyly waved, “Uh, hi?”

“I-uh, think I’m gonna go, Poe. I’ll see you around.”

“No! Wait, Ashley! We could just-”

“It’s okay. Just call me.” ‘Ashley’ as you just learned her name, quickly put on her top and left your place. 

Poe groaned with frustration and stood glaring at you, “I told you I had a date!”

“I’m sorry! I forgot!”

“Whatever, Y/N.” Poe stalked to his room muttering about having to deal with situation by himself.

* * *

Another time was when you weren’t even present when you interrupted Poe. He was soooo close to finishing, until you started constantly calling his phone. It started getting annoying so his date told him to just answer the phone.

He angrily answered, “What?!”

“Well hello to you. What are you doing?”

“I’m with a date right now.” Poe gritted through his teeth.

The realization, “Oh crap…I just interrupted you and her do-”

“Yes, yes you did. So please tell me WHY you thought it was important to call me right now.”

“I-uh. Nevermind. It-it’s not important. Sorry. I’ll just leave you.” With that you hung up. You couldn’t help but feel hurt. 

* * *

The last and final time you interrupted Poe was when he was in the midst of getting a gorgeous woman’s number. You two decided go out to the bar with some friends. He was taking a while and you saw him chatting up with a girl. You were drunk already so you didn’t fully process what Poe might’ve been doing. So you dragged your drunk ass over to Poe, “Heeey cutie! What’s taking so long?” You kissed his cheek and gave him a drunk smile.

The woman was slightly taller than you, slim but with a big bust. Her hair and makeup were so well done to the point where she could be considered Aphrodite. She looked at you and then Poe, “So you do have someone. Sorry, but I’m not a homewrecker.” She looked at you and gave you a sorry smile, “Sorry, hon.” She walked away thus becoming available for some other guy to go home with.

Poe groaned, “Really? Y/N? What brilliant timing!”

You looked at him confused, “What’d I do?”

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose, “Forget it. Let’s go home.”

You stomped your foot, “No! I wanna drink more!”

Poe shook his head, “You’ve had enough to drink already, sweetheart.”

Poe collected your purse and jacket, and dragged you out to call a taxi.

* * *

When you woke up, you had a mind splitting headache. You walked to the kitchen to find Poe cooking breakfast. A cup of water sat on the kitchen table and next to it was a bottle of advil. 

You groaned as you sat down and swallowed two pills with a large gulp of water, “Didn’t bring anyone home?”

“Nope, only you. You scared off a potential date though.”

“Oh…sorry.”

Poe sighed and set down the spatula, “This is gone on for too many times, Y/N! Why do you keep forgetting?!”

“Sorry! I just don’t like keeping in mind of all the women you sleep with!”

“Why? You’ve dealt with this for so long-”

“Exactly! Too long that my heart can’t take it anymore!” You immediately held your hands over your mouth. Your eyes wide after the sudden realization of what you said. 

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.” you muttered.

“Y/N,”

“Just forget I said anything!”

“But Y/N!-”

“THE FOOD IS BURNING, POE!” You yelled as you pointed behind him. Poe immediately turned off the stove and moved the pan. He then heard the slamming of the front door. He turned back around and you weren’t there anymore. 

* * *

As soon as Poe turned around you quickly grabbed your hoodie from the coat rack, slipped on your shoes, grabbed your keys and bolted out of there. No way in Hell were you going to face Poe right now. 

Were you getting odd stares from people? Yes. Did you care? Not at all. Can’t a girl just walk down a sidewalk in sleep pants, a hoodie, and some running shoes?

You mentally slapped yourself for being so foolish for 1) falling in love with your best friend and 2) for telling your best friend how you felt about him. _Way to go Y/N._

You waited for two hours to pass by until you deemed it safe to go back. Poe should be at work by now. So you’d be in the clear. You entered your apartment with a sigh. Maybe you could just lock yourself up in your room until you find a new place to stay? Yeah! That could work. You could bring a whole bunch of food, drinks, and snacks into your room. When Poe comes home, you could run to your room and lock yourself u, “POE!” you screamed as you walked into your room to see him sitting there.

You gulped, “W-Why aren’t you at work?”

Poe had a sad expression on his face, “I had to make sure you made it home safe.”

“I’m fine.”

Poe shook his head, “What is wrong with you?! You can’t just up and leave like that! Not to mention leave your cell phone behind! What if something happened to you?! I wouldn’t know about it until a hospital called or worse the police!”

You looked down avoid his gaze, “I’m fine, Poe. Just go to work already.”

“No, we need to talk.”

You took off your shoes and threw them in your closet not giving Poe even a glance, “There’s nothing to talk about it.”

“Yes there is! Like, Oh, I don’t know, that you have feelings for me?” You winced at how he said it. You heard him sigh, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

You then looked at him, “And say what, Poe?! ‘Poe, I know we’re best friends, but I’m so deeply in love with you and it hurts my heart that you keep sleeping with other women left and right instead of me even though I know you see me as like a sister!’?! How would you have responded?! Huh, Poe?! HOW?!”

“NO! You can’t play the victim here!” Poe yelled back.

“From what it looks like, I’m the only victim! How on Earth could you have been the victim?!”

“You don’t understand how hard it was to find and sleep those women!”

You scoffed, “Yeah right! It must’ve been sooo difficult to find women when they’re ALWAYS THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOU!”

“IT _WAS_ DIFFICULT, Y/N. BECAUSE EVERY TIME I KISS ONE, EVERY TIME I SLEPT WITH ONE, ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT WAS _YOU_!”

You gulped, “W-wha-”

“THERE YOU ARE, MY BEST FRIEND, BEING SO BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT BEING EVERYTHING I CAN’T HAVE, CLOUDING MY THOUGHTS EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY. EVERY WOMAN I SLEPT WITH I IMAGINED YOU. YOUR LIPS. YOUR TOUCH. THE SOUNDS YOU’D MAKE WHEN WE’D MAKE LOVE. EVERYTHING. YOU’RE THE CAUSE OF MY SUFFERING!”

You were silent. You didn’t know how to respond to something like that…

“So don’t you,” Poe held in a sob as tears flowed freely from his eyes, “So don’t you dare say that you’re the only victim here, Y/N! You’ve caused me pain too!” 

With a quick impulse decision, you launched yourself at Poe. Your lips slamming against his. Poe kisses you back as he cups your tear stained cheeks. This was everything he’s imagined and more.

You broke apart and stared into his red eyes, “I’m sorry,” you murmured.

Poe moved a strand of hair from your face, “I’m sorry too.”

“How can I make it up to you?” You whispered.

Poe smirked at you, “Well, we can start with all the times you’ve interrupted me with my dates.”

You let out a soft laugh, “Sure, as long as you have no plans to interrupt our time together.”

Poe bit his lip, “Oh sweetheart, I’ve waited too long to let anything get in the way of this.”


End file.
